memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Deleted scene
A deleted scene is a filmed segment of a movie or television episode which was removed from the final product for any of a number of various creative reasons. Among the most common reasons for a scene to be deleted are time constraints (a scene could make the film or episode run too long) and narrative pace (a scene could slow down action of the story). A deleted scene could also be replaced with another scene, in which case the scene deleted becomes an "alternate scene". A scene may also be merely trimmed down, again either for time or pace. In this latter scenario, the full version of the scene is known as an "extended scene". In its history of 725 episodes and 10 films, Star Trek has had many scenes removed or entirely replaced. Examples include what would have been the opening sequence for Star Trek Generations – in which Captain James T. Kirk is orbital skydiving – and a scene in Star Trek Nemesis in which Martin Madden replaces William T. Riker as the first officer of the ''Enterprise''-E. Examples of deleted scenes ''Star Trek: The Original Series'' *"The Cage" At the beginning of the scene involving Vina acting as a Orion slave girl, we see the Talosians speaking through a trader and an unnamed Starfleet Officer, trying to induce Captain Pike to accept their "gift" of an illusionary life as breeding stock. Moments later, Vina threatens another servant who pays too much attention to Pike. In the scene following, set in the transporter room, Number One reiterates the danger of the rescue mission and its voluntary nature. There was dialogue filmed but cut from the final print where Number One addresses Yeoman Colt. In it, she points out that Colt is new to the Enterprise, hinting that the yeoman need not join the landing party. Colt responds by saying that she has been trained as any other member of the crew and that she was Captain Pike's yeoman. :The shooting script (almost identical to the one reprinted in ''The Making of Star Trek), as well as restored film clips, can be seen at Star Trek History.com *"Elaan of Troyius" :An extended scene was shot in the newly-built recreation room for "Elaan of Troyius" that was never aired. In it, Kirk, McCoy and Uhura are first amazed to see Spock tuning a Vulcan lyre, and then impressed to learn that Spock placed second in the all-Vulcan musical competition – Sarek took first prize. Hearing Spock play the lyre, both Uhura and Kirk were struck with an idea for preparing the Dohlman for the impending nuptials. :The course in etiquette was cut short when the Dohlman knifed her teacher, Ambassador Petri, and Kirk was anxious to successfully complete the mission as the Federation High Commissioner was to attend the wedding. In that regard, Kirk asked Spock to play a love song – Spock refered to it as a mating song – that would be piped into the Dohlman's quarters as Kirk resumed the lessons left off by Petri. :The results were less than salutary. The scene continues in Uhura's cabin (which she surrendered to the Dohlman), and Kirk watches in disgust as the Dohlman eats in the manner of Henry VIII. From this point forward, the scene as filmed is shown in the final print, with the exception of the Dohlman's agitated query about "that sickening sound" filtering into the room. Naturally, the music Spock was playing is not part of the soundtrack. :The final revised shooting script was completed on and the scene was shot on . http://www.startrekhistory.com/restoration/lost.html ::The scene can only be considered a loss to the franchise as a whole. Spock's contentious relationship with Sarek gains further texture with the knowledge of the music competition. This is particularly true in light of Sarek's comments regarding his instructing Spock in computer science and his disapproval of the decision to forbear the Vulcan Science Academy in favor of Starfleet. ( ) Lost, also, is the interplay among the senior officers and Uhura, something rarely seen. It is curious, though, to witness the stunned reaction to Spock playing the lyre, especially after Uhura and Spock performed an impromptu duet in "Charlie X." Even more problematic is Uhura's claim that she would like to learn how to play the lyre – she played ''Beyond Antares as she serenaded Kevin Riley in "The Conscience of the King." Perhaps Nomad's memory wipe robbed Uhura of that skill. ( )'' ::It is also noteworthy that a large standing set was constructed early in the third season. Although, in hindsight, it was obvious that the series was doomed, both cast and crew had high hopes at the beginning of what would be the last season. This set is evidence of that hope, and its limited use (seen again only in "And the Children Shall Lead" and redressed as the arboretum in "Is There in Truth No Beauty?") is proof of those hopes being dashed. (See: I Am Spock, Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, and Star Trek Memories) ''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' * None listed as yet. ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' * : A scene which involved Raymond D. Turner as an Enterprise-D teacher was cut from the aired version. * : Stefan DeSeve was in his quarters trying to use a replicator to get some coffee. However, he had spent so many years living among Romulans that he had forgotten much of his native language, and had difficulty remembering how to actually pronounce the word. * : A scene including Martha Hackett as Terellian captain Androna who appeared in the Devron system was filmed, but cut from the aired version. The costume worn by Hackett was auctioned off on It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' * None listed as yet. ''Star Trek: Voyager'' * None listed as yet. ''Star Trek: Enterprise'' *"Broken Bow" :Three deleted scenes were made available on the DVD for the episode "Broken Bow". The details of these scenes can be viewed in the episode summary. *"Fight or Flight" :Two deleted scenes were made available on the DVD for the episode "Fight or Flight". The details of these scenes can be viewed in the episode summary. *"Unexpected" :One deleted scene was made available on the DVD for the episode "Unexpected". The details of this scene can be viewed in the episode summary. *"Sleeping Dogs" :One deleted scene was made available on the DVD for the episode "Sleeping Dogs". The details of this scene can be viewed in the episode summary. ''Star Trek'' movies *''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' :Approximately 12 minutes of scenes were cut from the theatrical cut and later reinstated for the film's 1980 video release as the "Special Longer Version". This version also aired on ABC in 1983 and can also be seen on Side 2 of the Director's Edition DVD. Some of these deleted scenes include a scene where Sulu is stumbling while showing Lt. Ilia the navigator's console, and a scene where Kirk is departing the Enterprise after Spock begins his quest into V'Ger. The scene is notable for being unfinished, resulting in the soundstage walls and ceiling being seen in the scene. Another deleted scene includes a Space Walk sequence in which Kirk and Spock explore V'Ger. The scene failed in screen tests and was never completed. *''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' :Many scenes involving the character of Peter Preston, including those which reveal him to be the nephew of Montgomery Scott. Another scene (a conversation between Kirk and Spock after the Kobayashi Maru test) established that Saavik was half-Romulan. These scenes were re-added for the director's edition. *''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' * *''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' *''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' :A scene in which Colonel West proposes Operation Retrieve to the Federation President and a later scene in which the Klingon assassin is revealed to be West in disguise. They were restored for the VHS and DVD releases of the film. *''Star Trek Generations'' :In addition to the alternate opening, an alternate death scene for Kirk was filmed in which Kirk is killed after being shot in the back by Dr. Tolian Soran. *''Star Trek: First Contact'' *''Star Trek: Insurrection'' :The Special Collector's Edition DVD release includes seven scenes that are either deleted, extended or alternate takes, introduced by Peter Lauritson. :* Ru'afo's Facelift (Scene #32): Includes a few extra seconds of footage of the skin-stretching procedure during Ru'afo's first conversation with Admiral Dougherty. :* Working Lunch (Scene #36): Captain Picard spills his salad on his uniform while doing research on the Briar Patch in his ready room. Commander Riker enters and they discuss the features of the region. :* Flirting (Scene #40): Extended footage of Riker and Troi's research on the Son'a in the ship's library. The two officers banter back and forth and throw scraps of paper at each other like schoolchildren while being shushed by a stern librarian. Max Grodénchik appears in the scene as a Trill Ensign though he has no lines. The relevant plot points from this scene were included in the theatrical version. :* The Kiss (Scene #155): Anij and Picard's kiss, filmed in super-slow motion, as the Ba'ku have the ability to slow down time. Co-Producer Lauritson comments that "although it read well on paper, it just didn't work when we cut it together. So we just dropped that part of it." :* Status: Precarious (Scene #268): After his attack on the Son'a ship, Data beams himself out of the ''Cousteau'' immediately before it explodes. :* Disabling the Injector (Scene #270-277): Additional dialogue between Picard, Riker, and Worf immediately before Picard beams aboard the metaphasic collector. :* Alternate Ending (Scene #301-304): Alternate death scene for Ru'afo. He is rapidly de-aged by the metaphasic radiation of the Ba'ku rings, using a series of younger and younger actors. Lauritson explains that Paramount Pictures felt the original ending was too "soft." *''Star Trek Nemesis'' :Seven deleted scenes appear on the DVD edition with introduction by producer Rick Berman. In the intro, Rick Berman confirms that roughly 50 minutes of footage was trimmed from the original version. The seven deleted scenes make up about 17 minutes of this original footage and include: :* A private conversation between Picard and Data over a glass of wine. :* Early introduction of Shinzon in the film (right after the wedding reception). This is the scene that includes the dialogue from the theatrical trailers, "But in darkness there is strength...(Viceroy)" and "The time we have dreamed of is at hand... the mighty Federation will fall before us...(Shinzon)." :* The second mind-rape scene of Counselor Troi in a turbolift. :* A scene of Picard walking with Troi down a corridor and Troi explaining to him that he and Shinzon are two different people. This scene includes the line from the trailer, "it was like a part of me had been stolen...(Picard). :* Sick-bay getting ready for battle, a short dialogue between Dr. Crusher and Picard is shown. :* Worf warning Picard about the Romulans just before they leave for Romulus. This scene includes the dialogue from the trailer, "I recommend extreme caution...(Worf)." :* The original extended ending - a new First Officer is introduced on board the Enterprise and two funny moments are shown afterward. Instead of ending while the Enterprise is docked above Earth, this alternative ending shows the Enterprise warping away. *''Star Trek XI'' External Links * [http://www.startrekhistory.com/restoration/index.html Star Trek - Behind the Scenes Restoration] - according to the introduction, the "goal for this web page is to create a repository of restored images showing the production aspects of the original ''Star Trek series. This would include out takes, unused footage scenes, close-ups of props, effects scenes and publicity photos."'' It is a vast site containing many restored frames, transcripts of shooting scripts, short loops of reconstructed scenes, and more. Much of what can be found there has been referenced in many licensed reference works and autobiographies, but never before available in a central location. Please note that you will need the Flash plug-in to view portions of this site, and downloading could be slow with certain Internet connections. Category:DVDs